


Where the wild roses grow

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short adaptation in 3 days of the famous song Where the wild roses grow by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue and some Baudelaire inspirations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is no poetry. This is more like a veeeeeery short fic. And if I try to make it sound well it's because I try to create a lyrism like in the song. I fail.

{Sandor Clegane}  
Wine fills my soul with gloomy pleasures, makes time deeper and lengthens the unlimited. And all of that isn't equal to the poison that flows from your eyes, your blue eyes... In the seven seas of the gems that shine on your face, I see my evil side.  
On your lips of the color of the roses, I will lay down my broken smile and of the scent of your hair I will make my elixir.

{Sansa Stark}  
Besides the lagoon where I rest, I feel your lissome glance on my demure figure. My lips smile, my eyes shiver. Are you my death or the vestiges of this city of fear?  
He comes closer. O fearless giant, soothe my majestic grief.  
In the penumbra of this haven, be my talisman, be my panacea.  
He unites coolness with warmth, daylight with shadow.  
Use your soft hand and wipe at the tears than run down my face.


	2. Day 2

{Sandor Clegane}  
Ephemeral felicity of admiring your blooming figure.   
In my hand, a flower. May you nymph's legs rest next to mine.  
Sweet virgin with sublime heart, mystical beauty in martyrdom,  
I will lead you to the godswood, and show you the wild roses 

{Sansa Stark}  
Autumnal sun, I lay under your warmth. You, caliginous presence,  
Long for my cold darkness, my sumptuous despair.   
My hand in yours, I follow you.   
The odor of the tomb in the torn skies, is surrounding us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand this is bad. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor quality ...  
> Feel free to leave reviews


End file.
